Delivery
by BeatleStone
Summary: The sequel to "Anniversary," Daisy goes into labour. Let me know what you guys think in your reviews.


DELIVERY

"Ow!" Daisy woke up with a shock of pain. "Tim, Tim, wake up! The baby's coming!" Daisy yelled. Tim jumped up. "Now? Ok, ok, ok, I've got cloths right here, there's a bucket under the bed," Tim said quickly. "Calm down, the baby's not really coming," said Daisy. "That is not funny," Tim said. "I'm just testing you so you'll know what to do when it comes," said Daisy. "We've taken five different classes, so I think we're pretty much covered," said Tim. "I'm a week overdue and his/her kicks get more painful every day. My water could break any second," said Daisy. "Hey, we have an appointment today, right," Tim asked. Daisy nodded. "Maybe we should induce today," he said. "No. Tim, we told the doctor we didn't want to use drugs," Daisy said. "Come on, everyone uses drugs to have kids. I was conceived on them," Tim said. "Let's go back to sleep, w'ell discuss this later," said Daisy. "Tim, you said you had a bucket under the bed, what's that for?" "For when your water breaks, so it won't be a mess and in case Colin wants to play with it," Tim answered. "Oh boy," Daisy muttered.

Daisy pulled out her typewriter and continued writing her piece on pregnancy at lunch. She heard a knock on the door. It was Mike. "Hi Daisy, I just came to drop off my shower gift," Mike said. "The shower was three weeks ago," Daisy said. "Yeah, but I left my gift at home. I signed Twist's card." Daisy excitedly opened Mike's gift. "It's beautiful!" she said, looking at the tiny camouflage onesie. "Ow!" Daisy yelled. "If it's that bad, I saved the receipt," said Mike. "No, I love the gift, I just felt a kick. Ow! There it is again," Daisy exclaimed. "You alright, Daisy?" asked Mike. "Yeah, I'm fine I... Oh, fuck, I think it's twisting my bladder! I think the baby's coming!" "What!? Please tell me your fucking with me!" Mike nervously yelled. "I'm not fucking with you, I'm having the fucking baby right fucking now!" Daisy yelled back. "Ok, what should I do?" Mike asked. "Get a bucket from under my bed and call Tim!" yelled Daisy. Mike grabbed the bucket and handed it to Daisy. He frantically dialed the phone.

Tim waited outside Dark Star Comics' building. Tyres came cycling to the door to drop off some papers. His phone suddenly rang. "It's Daisy," Tim said. "Hey. Mike? Daisy? WHAT? Now? I'll meet you at the hospital. Hang tight." Tim hung up the phone. "Daisy's in labour," Tim said. "Traffic's brutal, cars are rear ending each other as far as the eye can see," said Tyres. "Shit!" yelled Tim. Tyres looked at his bike. He took off his helm ate and handed it to Tim. "Go get her, cowboy," he said. Tim donned the helmet and hopped on the bike. "I'll be back for you," Tim said before riding off.

Things at 23 Meter Street were getting hectic. "Tim's on his way," Daisy said. Marsha brought up some more ice and Mike called an ambulance. The ambulance sped through the streets. Daisy suddenly noticed something in the window. It was Tim. Tim spotted Daisy in the door. He quickly grabbed onto the hospital doors and pulled them opened. "Tim!" Daisy yelled. "It's ok, he's my boyfriend," she yelled again. The paramedics pulled him into the ambulance. "Thank god," Tim said, rushing over to her side. "That looked like Tyres' bike," Daisy said. "It was, I hope he's insured," said Tim.

They arrived at the hospital. After settling in her room, the contractions started getting more painful. "I changed my mind, I want drugs!" Daisy yelled. A nurse calmly said, "Ok, well let's just wait and see if…" Daisy cut her off. "Give me a fucking EPIDURAL!" The nurse quickly complied. Marsha arrived with a bag of cloths Daisy had ready at the flat. Tim met her at the door. Tim thanked her. "You ok, Tim? You seem jittery," she asked. "No, I'm fine, no problem," Tim lied. Marsha gave him a look and he relented. "I'm so chuffed at all of this. I mean we're having a baby, what more could you want? But, part of me is a little scared. I mean, what if I'm not a good dad, or if it doesn't like me?" said Tim. Marsha sat down. "Tim, let me tell you something," Marsha said. "Parenthood like many things, sucks a lot of the time. Kids can ungrateful, they make a mess, they beg and sometime you just want to tear your freaken hair out. But you know what? You love them to death and ask any parent and they would agree with everything I said and they would not have it any other way." Tim smiled. "Thanks, Marsha. I better get back up there." "Good luck," smiled Marsha. After Tim left, Tyres burst through the hospital entrance. "Tim? I found my bike kind of beat up on the street," Tyres said before he heard the sound of a siren and a man yelling "Code blue! Code Blue! Code blue!" and started dancing. The receptionist noticed him. "Another one from the mental ward got out again," she thought. A nurse ran over and stabbed him with a syringe. "I taste candy," Tyres tiredly said before he passed out.

The doctor told Tim and Daisy that the baby should be ready to come out soon. "You past," Daisy smiled to Tim. "Ok, give me a big push," the doctor said. Daisy pushed. "Ok, try again." "Tim, my arm is turning black," she said. Tim released his grip from her arm. Daisy pushed again and tightly grabbed Tim's arm. "Ok, you're doing fine," Tim told her. "One more push should do it," said the doctor. "I'm right here, you're doing great," said Tim. "Please let me focus!" an in pain Daisy yelled. Daisy pushed once more. They heard a cry. The doctor stood up, holding the baby in her arms. She wiped off the baby and wrapped the tiny crying person in a white blanket. She gently handed the child to Daisy. The baby looked up at Daisy and stopped crying. The little one extended it's arm towards Tim. Daisy smiled at him. "I think someone's saying hello," she said. Tim held his baby in his arms. He began to cry. "Hello," Tim tearfully said. He sat down next to Daisy and they leaned in close. Later, Tim pulled out his phone and typed the words, ITS A GIRL!

Two days later, Tim and Daisy exited the cab with their little girl in a tiny basket. Tim ran to the shop to pick up some last minute things for her. Daisy walked out to pick up the mail. Tim followed her out. "I think she just filled her nappie again, will you change her?" Tim asked. "I just made tea," responded Daisy. "I went to the shop." "I was in labour for fifteen hours." "You win," said Tim. "He leaned in and kissed her. "I love you." "I know," she smiled. "Come on, Luke," Tim told his daughter as he walked inside. "Tim, we're not calling her Luke!" said Daisy. "Alright, what about a feminine version?" asked Tim. "You mean like Lucy?" asked Daisy. "Hmm, maybe slightly more exotic," responded Tim. "I've got it!" Daisy exclaimed.

A few days later, Tim and Daisy invited some friends over to the flat to see the baby. Daisy answered the door to find Brian and Twist standing in the hallway. "Are we late?" asked Twist. "Mike and Marsha have been here for a few minutes, come on in!" Tim left the spare room, holding the baby. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce miss Lucia Solo Bisley-Steiner," Tim announced. Lucia giggled at the guests coming over to greet her. "She's got that new baby smell," commented Mike.


End file.
